shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Kishimoto
Kenji Kishimoto was an Omega Point member who worked undercover at Sector 45 as a soldier. Biography Early Life Kenji, during the series, never talked much about his life before his acquaintance with Castle. He mentioned how he first discovered his ability to disappear and struggled to reappear for the next few days, but that is the most he has told Juliette Ferrars. When he was found by Castle, he was in a poor state with only a shopping cart in his possession. He was in the area of the current-day Omega Point and Castle had taken pity on him and they stayed together ever since, forming a strong bond. Shatter Me In the first book, Kenji is introduced as being Adam Kent's friend. As Adam and Juliette were in Juliette's room, Kenji had asked to see Juliette, but Adam had gotten extremely offended and slammed the door in his face, exclaiming how Juliette was not something to just show off. Kenji treated her like this much throughout the rest of the book, as well as commenting on how attractive she was to provoke Adam. When Adam and Juliette escaped from Warner's mansion, Kenji later caught up with them at Adam's house. Adam grew very suspicious that Warner sent him since no one knew where Adam lived and Kenji's story seemed very ridiculous. Kenji claimed that he had woken up in a shack after a man carried him there when he blacked out from bullet wounds. But despite the fact, he allowed Kenji to come with them in search of a safer place to hideout. Adam showed more trust in Kenji, despite it being very reluctant, by putting James Kent into his hands when Warner and his men showed up at Adam's door because of the radiation Kenji accidentally brought back on his way to Adam's. Against Adam's warnings, Kenji had drugged James in order to keep him calm. Adam grew furious with Kenji when he realized this, and Kenji claimed it was for the best. Kenji leads the four to Omega Point, a sanctuary for those with special abilities. He revealed that he could turn invisible and this was how he knew where Adam lived; he followed Adam home, tracking the path. Unravel Me Fracture Me Ignite me Characteristics Personality Kenji is a very straightforward person. He tends to make everything a bit like a joke but becomes serious when necessary. He is very strong and charismatic. He is the comedian of the group since he has the capability to add a hint of humor and sarcasm in his sentences. He is also able to care for others' well being as well as his own. He is absolutely loved by the citizens of Omega Point and is greatly cared for by Castle. Physical attributes He is 20 years old and 5'10" with eyes as pitch-black as his hair. Juliette notes how perfect his eyebrows are and how defiant his jawline is. She admitted that he has a spectacular face, just like he had said. He looks sleek, strong, and a bit dangerous. Kenji has stated that he is about 175 pounds Of muscle ;). Special abilities Invisibility: Kenji has the ability to become invisible, or blend with his surroundings. When he uses his ability, his body is still physically there, but others cannot see him. He is able to project this ability and make others invisible when touching them. Later in the series, he learns to project his invisibility to make others invisible without the need of having direct contact. Trivia *Kenji had received 17 demerits after enlisting to be a soldier at the Reestablishment due to wandering around base after curfew, quarreling with other soldiers, asking for larger portions at meals, and failing to uphold standards of hygiene. *Kenji's birthday is on the 26th of August. *Kenji weighs 175 lbs. *Kenji dislikes being called "Moto". *Kenji is Japanese. *Kenji is Juliette's best friend Gallery Have You Even Met Me? by monikirose.JPG|by © monikirose Kenji by chrysalisgrey.jpg|by © chrysalisgrey Overreaction by chrysalisgrey.jpg|Kenji and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Omega Point Members Category:Male